Kira Blackfire
Kira Eucliffe (née Blackfire) is a demigod daughter of Loki and a member of the Elite. Appearance Kira is a short, slim, curvaceous girl with brown hair in corkscrew curls and emerald green eyes. Many have commented on her great beauty. She normally wears dark, form-fitting, and sometimes revealing clothing. Personality Kira is noted to have a cheerful and upbeat personality that hides her pain and sadness that she harbors from her past. She generally tends to be nice to people until they are rude to her. She is comfortable around most people. She can playful and seductive but refuses to be seen as sex toy. She can be sweet around her friends. Biography Early Life Kira Blackfire was made from the godly essense of Loki and DNA from Zoe Blackfire, but instead of sending Kira to the Blackfires, Loki sent Kira to Peren belle de Vil. She became the first member of his collection of demigods. Kira was emotionally abused by the sun elf king, telling her that she was a constant disappointment to her father and would lock her in a place called the Dark Room when he was angry with her. A few years later, Peren brought Rogue Cheney to the castle. The two became fast friends, which Peren despised. Peren secretly abused Rogue even worse than Kira. When Kira was eleven, she questioned him about a blood stain on his back, and in anger, he accidentally sent her to Shadowfell. Even though she was rescued, this put great strain on their relationship for a long time. As Peren brought in more Elite members (Rufus Lore, Terra Carbonne, Orga Nanagear, and Sting Eucliffe), Kira was the "runt of the litter," always getting beaten during training, but she was able to form friendship bonds with them. Abilities *Roguish Abilities: Kira is stealthy and agile, as well as cunning and skilled in the art of trickery. She is also skilled in light weaponry, such as daggers and rapiers. *Shapeshifting: As a daughter of Loki, Kira can shapeshift into animals. She uses this rather frequently. *Magic: Kira knows a few simple spells. Relationships Family *Sting Eucliffe: Sting is Kira's boyfriend and later, her husband. He'd intrigued her when he first came to be a member of the Elite and they were shown to have several sexual encounters before the story began. During the course of the actual story, they choose to focus on the emotional aspects of their relationship as well. They grow to be a very close couple who support each other throughout all their hardships. However, Kira is sometimes shown to be jealous when other girls show Sting attention. *Luke and Eliana Eucliffe: They are Kira's children and she loves them dearly. She wants them to have a normal childhood, away from her father's meddling. She supports both of their interests *Loki: At first, Loki, her father, told a young Kira that he loved her and that she meant everything to him. He later gaslighted her into believing that he was focusing on what was best for her. In reality, he didn't really care about her much, as long as she wasn't opposing him. When she switched sides, he dedicates alot of his time to making her miserable. *Zoe Blackfire: Kira does not really like her mother much, since she believed that her mother didn't want her. After learning the truth, Kira has somewhat reconnected with her, but they aren't very close. Kira isn't very close to many of the Blackfire family members either. *Julie Blackfire: Kira does not get along with her full sister, Julie. They have contrasting personalities and backgrounds, and Kira seceretly resents Julie for having a normal, happy childhood. She gets especially angry when Julie makes some advances toward Sting. Sometimes, the two girls have gotten into fist fights. *Dusk Jillian Luzon: Dusk used to visit her when she was young until one day, she mysteriously stopped. At first, Kira had a rocky relationship with her half sister because Dusk seemed indifferent to her and had forgotten about her. Later it was revealed that Dusk went missing for a few years, but her memory was wiped. They've started repairing their relationship and have become closer. Friends *Terra Carbonne: Terra is Kira's best friend and is very supportive of her and protective of her from people who insult her. Kira was the first to trust Terra when she joined the rest of the Elite. *Rogue Cheney: Kira and Rogue were close when they were children, but Peren sought to drive a wedge between them. Kira cared greatly about Rogue, and once questioned him about the wounds on his back, but he got too defensive and accidentally sent her to Shadowfell. Peren used this to deepen the wedge by telling Kira it wasn't an accident and doing all in his power to make sure they never had a conversation to work it out. While Kira eventually gave up working it out with Peren hovering, it is implied that she never really believed it. The two are able to repair their relationship after Kira escapes the Sun Palace with the rest of the Elite. Trivia *Kira, along with Terra Carbonne, is the only member of the Elite not to be based off a member of Team Sabertooth from the anime Fairy Tail. *According to Terra, she has good sword skills and shapeshifting powers, but is the runt of the litter. Category:Females Category:Norse Characters Category:Third Generation Characters Category:Elite Members Category:Rogues Category:Blackfire Family Members Category:Children of Loki Category:Demigods Category:Animal Warrior Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Wicked Kings Characters Category:Retribution Characters Category:Eucliffe Family Members Category:She/Her Category:Arcane Tricksters Category:Freelance Adventurers Category:A to Z